


Smoldering Blushes

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, From a Tumblr Prompt!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Prometheus finds a pastime in people-watching





	Smoldering Blushes

The Dragon’s Roost provided great people-watching opportunities for those who sat upon it, for those who wished to gaze upon the Halidom’s hustle-and-bustle without being directly involved in such.

Prometheus found interacting with people to be exhausting. After holding himself way for so long, he had grown unaccustomed to people, but as he joined Euden and his army his shell began to slowly, yet surely, microfracture until there were the tiniest of cracks, cracks that only a certain few could see and understand. 

The sun beat down on the Flame’s shoulders, his legs and tail draping over the edge of the Roost as he watched the Halidom bustle with life. The Halidom was like an ant hill, Prometheus had noticed. Everyone had a purpose, everyone had a job. The supposed chaos was methodical in nature. 

His tail flicked as he ran his gaze among the altars, the mines, the dragon fruit tree. Succulent fruits were being to ripen along the branches-- fruit that Prometheus made note of to snatch soon. And so, Prometheus found himself staring at the same place he had been for almost an hour prior, before trying to rip his gaze away elsewhere. There, in the training grounds, Prince Euden himself was training against a field of dummies. 

The prince hacked and slashed, dodged and jumped, nearly flying through the air with grace as he gripped the practice sword and sliced with careful precision. The blade wasn’t terribly sharp, but the way Euden wielded it made the blade slice through burlap mannequins like warm butter. In every one of Euden’s movements were grace, harmony, dexterity. _Beauty_.

Prometheus found Euden’s swordplay _beautiful_.

Euden sliced through the last of the dummies, straw slowly peeking out and falling onto the bright grass. He sheathed his sword, running a hand through his golden hair, the sun glinting off of the strands like pure golden thread in silks of nobles. As he took careful steps towards a rack of weapons, he looked up towards the Roost, waving a hand in greeting to Prometheus as he did. His smile, even from so far away, was radiant as ever.

Was Prometheus’s face always this hot? He slowly waved back, then lifted a hand to his flushed cheeks.

He felt the heat rising from his skin, then let his hand fall and curl into a soft fist.

Euden continued back towards the Halidom, turned away from Prometheus.

Scratch the swordplay, Prometheus found _Euden_ beautiful. 

His eyes went wide at the thought, the shock of such a thing coming to mind. He sighed, resting his head in his hands as he leaned forwards onto his knees, letting out a small groan.

“Yup, can’t hide it anymore. I love him.”

He went to pull his fiery hair in stress, but instead found himself blushing like an idiot, a lovestruck grin on his face.

_I love him. I love him._


End file.
